Thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) have obtained a predominant position in current panel display market due to characteristics such as compactness, lower power consumption, no radiation, and so on.
A method for forming the metal conductive layer in the gate line or the data line in a TFT array substrate comprises: first forming a metal layer on the substrate, then coating photoresist on the metal layer, then exposing the photoresist layer with a mask plate, and finally processing the metal layer in an etching process.
An existing process for exposing the photoresist using an exposure apparatus is conducted as follows. The substrate is first brought into an expose procedure, the substrate is loaded onto a substrate carrier and is preliminarily aligned, then the substrate is adsorbed onto the substrate carrier by vacuum adsorption units, and then the gap between the substrate and the mask plate is regulated so as to achieve the precise position between the substrate and the mask plate, and after the position, the photoresist on the substrate is exposed with UV-light, then the vacuum absorption between the substrate and the substrate carrier is released to unload the substrate from the substrate carrier.